


Pain

by Destinedsurvivor7



Series: Poetry [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:21:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destinedsurvivor7/pseuds/Destinedsurvivor7
Summary: Vent poem from 2009~





	Pain

Wishing for the heart to stop beating…

 

In order for the pain…

 

To settle…

 

My heart starts to shiver and break

 

Because I just felt for once…

 

That I was completed…

 

That I found someone…

 

Whom understood and connected with me…

 

It constantly gets in my head

 

And makes me sick to my stomach

 

The pain that was caused…

 

Will never be solved…

 

Wishing for the heart to stop beating…

 

In order for the pain…

 

To settle…

 

Hiding back into my pride

 

The pride I shall never rip away from my imprisoned body

 

All the chains that bind me so

 

To the pain that caused my heart to break

 

Shall never sin

 

The pain that caused my world to shatter

 

Will make my teeth cringe 

 

And break my bones

 

To the sounds of hell’s gates

 

That is closing shortly…

 

It constantly gets in my head

 

And makes me sick to my stomach

 

The pain that was caused…

 

Will never be solved…

 

Wishing for the heart to stop beating…

 

In order for the pain…

 

To settle…

 

In my heart…

 

That is chained 

 

For all eternity…


End file.
